


To my dear Taehyung (Discontinued)

by Han_D



Series: Love at first skate [1]
Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on me and my GF's story, I really ain't sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_D/pseuds/Han_D
Summary: Based on me and my GF's story. I suck at descriptions (especially for this) but whatever. I'll try...-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Taehyung is sure he has seen an angel. If that boy skating on the ice right now isn't an angel, he sure as hell doesn't know what it is.OrTaehyung falls for a boy skating at the rink without knowing fate (A.K.A. Kim Namjoon) would later bring them together.***DISCONTINUED***Feel free to steal it and continue writing it on your own account.





	1. I'll update soon,,, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this, I apologize... (-_-)

I'll update soon, I just need to get some stuff sorted out! I swear that I'll start before 11/25/2018~


	2. Love at first skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this chapter~ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hss3jAcJ2dvcPPmWjulYN  
> So... Lisa (from BP) is Tae's Best friend. This is the only time she will appear in the story, however there will be other mentions of her.  
> Also go watch LOONA's Heart Attack, You'll understand this chapter better.  
> BTW, if you haven't guessed my GF's charecter is being played by Tae... I'm Yoongi...

Taehyung could barely take in what had just happened. Did his best friend just leave him? Alone? In the middle of the Ice? To go talk to some random skater?

"Ya!" Taehyung yelled as he gracefully wobbled near Lisa, "What did you do that fo-"

As Taehyung's speech was suddenly interrupted by 'Heart Attack' by LOONA played in the background. Right in front of him skated the most beautiful human being to ever come into existence. Wait is he even human? He could be an angel for all Taehyung knows!

_A double Axel. Camel spin._

Tae lost it when the angel skater sat on his knees and did a finger heart slingshot toward Taehyung.

"That's just a preview, you're gonna have to wait 'till competition to see the rest," The angel smiled gently. 

And  _oh God_ was that the prettiest smile he's ever seen.

The angel skater suddenly turned his head toward Taehyung, making the latter fall on his face.

"Are you ok?" The angel said as he helped Taehyung up.

"Y-yeah..." Taehyung mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"That's good!" The angel exclaimed, "Anyways, I got to go. Bye Lisa!"

Taehyung watched as the skater quickly left the ice rink.

"Tae, you're starring," Lisa laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that he skated so well!" Tae was beet red by now.

"Oh-ok!" Lisa said still laughing a little.

"Hey! Stop it, let's just go home," Tae said pushing Lisa a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort one, I promise the next one will be bigger... Sorry I suck at writing...


End file.
